In the prior art, an implement bus breakaway connector (IBBC) is used for off-road equipment. For example, the IBBC can support electrical connections for between a tractor and an implement via an implement cable that terminates in a mating member (e.g., socket). The electrical connector is typically mounted on the tractor or other propulsion unit via a standard mounting configuration, such as the ISO 11783-2 (ISOBUS standard). If the operator forgets to unplug the mating member from the electrical connector while separating the tractor and the implement, the break-away feature allows the controlled disconnection between the mating member and the electrical connector without damaging the cable. The conventional IBBC supports a controller area network (CAN) data bus with several conductors. However, the conventional IBBC may not support automatic latching or locking of the mating member to the connector.